A typical concha-style earphone or headset positions an ear piece or receiver in the lower concha (cavum) adjacent to the ear canal and between the tragus and anti-tragus of the ear. The abutment of the receiver against the tragus, anti-tragus, and auditory tract provides modest stability for the earphone. However, different ear sizes and shapes prevent a one-size-fits-all approach, and users often struggle with the instability and uncomforting feeling of these devices because they do not adapt to fit all users. In response to such instability, several devices have been designed to hold a headset or earphone in place. For example, on-the-ear headsets have a plastic or wire loop that fits around the ear allowing the headset to hang in place. In-the-ear designs generally fit within the lower concha, and have various stabilization techniques. These current designs continue to have stability, user-adaptation and comfort issues, however.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an in-ear stabilizer with a compression strut that securely holds an in-ear device within the human ear and that is adaptable to different ear sizes.